Euterpe Nameless Past
by callmetooru
Summary: [PROLOG] Jika ku ingat lagi, nafasnya yang berat, suaranya yang rendah, ia menyerahkan segalanya dalam bisikan malam itu. Aku tak merasakan apapun dalam kecupan dibibir yang ia sematkan sebelum pergi melewati pintu. Pun untuk netra yang tidak berkelip seperti biasanya/YeWon/WonSung/Yesung/Siwon/BL/Yaoi


" _saranghae_.."

 _Jika ku ingat lagi, nafasnya yang berat, suaranya yang rendah, ia menyerahkan segalanya dalam bisikan malam itu. Aku tak merasakan apapun dalam kecupan dibibir yang ia sematkan sebelum pergi melewati pintu. Pun untuk netra yang tidak berkelip seperti biasanya._

 _Lewat dari malam itu, aku tak bisa menemukannya dimanapun. Pria pemilik mata replika langit berbintang itu bagai pergi ke tempat dimana aku tak bisa melihatnya._

.

.

.

 _A Yewon Fanfiction Project_

.

 **Euterpe; Nameless Past**

By. Tooru Wistaria

(spfly3024)

.

.

.

 _Italic for flashback_

.

.

.

 _Happy Reading_

.

.

.

Dering ponsel terabaikan hingga tiga kali, hari mulai panas – _entahlah_.. hanya dugaan saja karena _Air Conditioner_ di ruangan itu sudah diatur menyamai suhu seperti biasa. Sebagai eksekutif muda, tugas membosankan seperti inilah yang membuat kepalanya pecah. Kalau boleh ia ingin pindah profesi saja sebelum ayahnya –sang _chief_ lengser dari jabatannya beberapa bulan lagi.

Choi Siwon menghitung sampai tiga ketika suara hentakkan sepatu mendekati pintu ruangannya, hingga suara pintu terbuka tanpa ketuk membuat siwon membuang nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"hai.. mantan"

"ketuk pintu dulu, apa popularitas membuatmu lupa akan sopan santun?"

"kenapa tidak mengangkat teleponku?"

"tidak perlu, aku tahu kau pasti kemari"

" _cih_!" Si tamu yang tak diundang itu duduk tepat di hadapan Siwon sambil menyerahkan beberapa berkas di atas meja. "itu kontrak yang sudah ku tanda tangani, mulai saat ini aku bagian dari perusahaanmu, bukan begitu? Apa perlu kita merayakannya?"

"kau boleh merayakannya sendiri. Sudah selesai kan? Kau boleh pergi sekarang"

"kau ternyata jahat sungguhan ya? _Kolot_ sekali, tidak tahu caranya bersenang-senang. _Cih_!"

Siwon melirik malas Kim Heechul, mantan kekasihnya yang baru beberapa minggu kembali ke Seoul setelah sebelumnya meretas popularitas sebagai aktor sekaligus penyanyi di negeri Sakura – _Jepang_ , hampir enam tahun yang lalu.

"kenapa memutuskan kembali dan bergabung dengan perusahaan asuhanku kalau kau tidak suka? Aku tidak memaksa kan?"

"serius sekali, kau ini tidak seru" mendesah ringan, Kim Heechul menyambar minuman kaleng yang isinya tinggal setengah milik Siwon di atas meja. "lagipula, jika tidak ada aku, kau tidak punya senjata untuk melawan kuasa ibumu kan? Kita sama-sama punya keuntungan"

"jangan membahasnya, kepalaku sedang sakit _hyung_ "

"lalu kapan kau akan membahasnya?" Heechul mulai kesal, "besar sekali yaa pengaruh orang yang meninggalkanmu itu, sampai-sampai kau sendiri tak sadar bahwa selama ini yang kau lakukan adalah berlari, sampai kau lelah begini. Padahal tidak ada salahnya berhenti sejenak untuk mengkajinya lagi dari awal, kau perlu memahami dirimu sendiri agar tidak melukai hatimu dan orang lain lagi"

Kim Heechul lalu bangkit hendak meninggalkan ruangan Siwon namun tiba-tiba berhenti diambang pintu. "hanya keajaiban yang akan membawanya kembali, kau masih mau mencarinya?"

"kau pasti tahu jawabanku"

Setelah bergumam pelan, Heechul pergi. Jika tidak diingatkan mungkin Siwon akan sedikit lupa untuk hari ini. Ia mengecek _handphone_ -nya sekedar untuk melihat tanggal yang tertera, Siwon mendesah merasa tak berguna. Sudah terhitung sekitar kurang-lebih lima tahun, waktu cepat sekali berlalu.

.

.

.

 _Padahal akhirnya aku ditemukan oleh seseorang_

 _Dari gelapnya sebuah lubang besar tak berdasar hingga aku dapat melihat kakiku berpijak di tempat terang_

 _Memang pada dasarnya orang baik itu menakutkan_

 _Ia mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapaiku sementara hatinya tengah menggenggam nama orang lain_

 _Memang pada dasarnya jatuh cinta itu menyulitkan_

 _Hingga tak beraturan aku dibuatnya_

 _Begitu menguatkan, begitu membahagiakan, pun, begitu menyakitkan_

.

.

.

Jjang!! _*jeng jeng jeng*_

Ada yang kangen? xD #ENGGAK :(((

Tooru kembali dengan _project_ baru kekeke

 _otte?_ kira-kira perlu dilanjut ga?

Kalo responnya bagus, Tooru lanjut tapi dengan satu syarat, syaratnya bakal dikasih tau di chap pertama tehe

Kalo ga dilanjut juga gpp *nganu*

 _otte? otte? otte?_

 _ah..._ rindu kalian deh /slaped/

*


End file.
